The Girl Lost In The Sars
by Gradient Drama CQ
Summary: Blurb: A lone prince in a world of darkness finds his flower trapped in time, will he find what hes been looking for or is she forever lost in the sands of time.
1. Chapter 1 The Nutt House

It was a sunny day for the kingdom of kou, children were playing in the streets, singing and laughing, and the streets were clean and cheerful.

Though if you go down town you will find yourself in the slums, a place where the poor live out their lives without much food or water and yet the children of the slums still manage to smile just as much as those with money

In one of these houses lived a boy with long red hair and his mother who some says was insane but not to her beloved kouha.

Kouha's mother was a young lady with long pinkish red hair and two plats falling down the sides of her faces all pulled back in a bun, she had amber eyes and wore a white kimono but her skin was pasty white a sign of bad health.

She walked into kouhas room and spoke in a soft voice to ease him out of his slumber.

"Kouha darling, it's time to wake up you don't wanna spend all day inside now do you?"

The young boy grumbled a little in his sleep and turned over. "Don't wanna... Five more minutes mama..."

She chuckled a little as she strokes his soft hair in a loving manner as she smiles sweetly.

"Ok baby but i guess that means i'm gonna have to eat all that food i made for you myself"

Almost immediately, Kouha sat up. "No! Don't eat my food, Mama!" He immediately scurried off to the kitchen to find the food that his beloved mother had prepared for him.

They were two sandwiches with lettuce tomatoes and chicken wrapped up in a brown paper bag they seemed to of cost a lot of money to make, money kouha knew we didn't have.

"... Mama, where did you get these? They look expensive..." Even at a young age, Kouha knew that he had to be frugal so that he and his mother could survive in the slums. The sandwiches looked too scrumptious to be cheap.

She looks down in shame knowing she could never tell you about who gives us the money to survive because of how much it hurts her to know she's keeping you from a better life one she can't be apart of.

"I-i got a job..."

I look at you sadly as my voice trembles a little.

"K-kouha what would you d-do if one day you had t-the chance to leave this place and live somewhere nice..."

Kouha looked confused for a moment, then grinned. "I would bring mama with me, of course! Mama's the most precious person in the world!"

I smile sadly at you as tears well up in my eyes.

"What if i couldn't go with you and for example you got to live in the palace..."

"Would you leave me then?"

Upon seeing his mother tear up, Kouha immediately ran over to her and hugged her, tearing up as well. "What are you trying to say Mama? I won't ever leave your side!"

She shake away my tears as i smile at you hugging back.

"Dont worry about me, mommy is just having another one of her loony day you know what they say after all"

She picks you up spinning around laughing.

"This is a nut house"

Kouha giggled along with her as they spun around the house. "And we're all nuts here!"

She places you down and gives you the food smiling.

"Now why don't you go outside and play it's a lovely day out there you might make a friend"

Kouha grinned and took the sandwiches, running outside. "Okay, see you later Mama!"

She waves goodbye smiling as you leave, once you were out of sight her smile disappears and she sighs sitting down and pulling out a toy wooden knife she had been making for you birthday and continues to widdle it down.


	2. Chapter 2 The Girl With The Silver Hair

The sound of a crying girl echos through the alleyways of the slums near to where Kouha was standing. The girl had long silver hair so bright it sparkled in the sunlight like freshly fallen snow, and blue sapphire eyes.

She was clothed a deep royal plum purple gown that was covered in dirt and blood as she appeared to have been attacked, as her face was bruised and cut. She cried into a small purple stuffed bunny.

Following the sound of crying, Kouha found the injured girl. "A-Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

The girl looks up at you with teary eyes as she hides behind her rabbit scared and replies in a trembling voice.

"A-are you here to h-hurt me too"...

Kouha gave her an incredulous look. "N-No, of course not!" He stretched out a hand to her. "Come on, I'll bring you to my home to treat your injuries."

The girl looks at the extended hand and hesitantly grabs it.

Kouha grins a little, before leading her in the direction of his home. Opening the door, he yelled for his mother. "Mama! I need your help please!"

She runs into the room wielding a bottle that she smashes the top off and yells.

"WHO HURT MA BABY!"

The girl tears up and hids behing kouha afraid.

Kouha sweatdrops and turns to the girl. "It's okay, this is my mother and she's a little nuts sometimes." he turns to his mother. "Mama, I'm fine, see? I found her injured just now. Could you help me treat her injuries?" he asked, giving her his best puppy eyes.

She throws the glass in the fire place and smiles cheerfully.

"of couse baby ill do anything for you"

Goes over to the girl and whispers menacingly in her ear.

"Anything~"

She treats the young girls wounds.

"Mama, don't scare her, okay?" Kouha sweatdrops, sitting on a chair and swinging his legs as she treated the young girl. "Hey, what's your name? I'm Kouha!"

The young girl replies in a soft voice. "Im yuki"

"Ooh~ Nice name! Say, what were you doing out there on your own?"

She looks down sadly.

"Some boys cornered me and beat me up... they think i'm weird coz i read alot but they dont..."

Kouhas mother pulls the yuki into a big hug and strokes her hair.

"Oh... I don't think it's weird! It's good to know lots of stuff!" Kouha cheered a little.

Yuki smiles sweetly at kouha as a small blush appears on her cheeks.

"H-hey kouha, would you m-mind if we became friends?"

Kouha grinned. "Sure! I've been wanting to make some new friends recently!"

Yuki giggles and kisses kouhas cheek.

"We're gonna be best friends forever aren't we"

Kouha turns a little pink at the sudden contact, but smiles again and replies, "Of course!"


End file.
